User talk:Bunai Di
MESSAGES HERE Why did you delete my page? That was kind of rude dont you think? Lourdes outcome Its time to decide that fate of that page, all comments welcome. See talk page. One-Winged Hawk 12:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) About the cache system... Its a REAL pain when trying to get the right image to show. I tried several tricks that sometimes work on that Papa macne image to work and none worked. You get left with a sorry excuse for an image because of it sometimes. :-( One-Winged Hawk 17:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :When I first came over to the wikia systems back in about 2006 or something, there was not this problem. Its been going for years and they have never adressed the issue despite all the nagging from editors. One-Winged Hawk 17:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Someone taught me a few tricks that once worked. One is reverting several times, the second is deleting *some* revisions and the third is re-upload. But that time it was stubborn to no end. As they stopped working recently I think its better to try and upload under a new title completely. I don't really understand all the mess with the cache system though, I know that its a problem with it, but just not what causes it. One-Winged Hawk 17:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm a veteran at editing and even then I have to copy+paste stuff, and I have to think about fixing our forum this week and finding out why that thing isn't displaying topics in places. Be lucky, you didn't dedicate yourself to something like that. The Lourdes stuff already took up my time last week and its still not really resolved. The macne series have my attention today because "Sasa Macne? They made another one?" which shows you that I don't pay attention to non-Vocaloid but still related stuff much. :::BTW, nice job on the fanmade pages, I see what you guys were on about now. Yeah, thats a better idea then what I was thinking up. :-3 One-Winged Hawk 17:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) 72.187.77.4 Hello. I am the creator of Suzunari Null. Null is indeed a Vocaloid, being released in 2015. She is currently in development, signaling no right for you to have deleted this page. Not going to be around for a while Personnel reasons. I can't explain all the details on-line so I'm not going to. sorry about this, something just came up thats all. One-Winged Hawk 12:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I got a few days with *some* spare time here and there for small tweaks before I completely disappear for a while so I'm just polishing off a few bits. I also had a slider planned which I was just sorting out and was about to put up a sandbox. I was thinking that perhaps another admin might be useful to elect in. I'll adress that with O Herman if you think its okay. We've got four staff including AL and since we have 4 and are small, we can only afford one or two more staff members until the wikia gets a bit bigger. So the next staff member would have to really be the last for quite some while. One-Winged Hawk 18:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) "Go for it!" ;-) I swear one of the articles we already had a page for, it might help. Also, we might have to adress how these songs should be set out? I don't know. One-Winged Hawk 18:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :They properly need a template index like the Vocaloid pages. Leave this to me, before I take a break for a while, I'll get a template for the songs so we have *some* formality and universal thing to them if its nothing else. One-Winged Hawk 01:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Lets put it lets way, its just information on the song nothing more so if your intrepretations wrong, then I hope that clarifies. ;-)One-Winged Hawk 11:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::"Been there, done that, disaster, never again". Lol. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 13:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Inter wikia linking We have a request for wikia inter-linking. See my talk page. If everythings fine with you and O Herman we can set this up. One-Winged Hawk 09:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) VY2 I need your godly colour matches skills on VY2. I don't have time to do stuff today because in a few mintues I have to finish packing for a weekend break with my mother. I was busy reading the Ann and Al stuff last night... so er... Yeah... Spent more time seeing fan reactions then packing bag to the point where it was midnight and I'd completely stopped. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 07:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bunai. Found a laptop at my mothers, but can't log onto it. I also hate laptops so I'll keep this brief. Can you update main pain "mainnews" to eexplain the Al and Ann new looks. I saw that on VO forums. I can't work this (I won't say my opinion of laptops or this one but you don't want to hear it). Haven't read through all the details, will do that monday. Many thanks. This is the only thing I'm going to do on this (insert crude word about laptop here) thing. ¬_¬ -Angel Frmbl 12:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Just checked... No, however I HAVE had it happen to me on the main page. One-Winged Hawk 07:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :It happens every so often for me, however, its not something like a cookie problem because my computer doesn't delete cookies without my premission (when I do a clean up). Whatever it is, its random when it occurs. One-Winged Hawk 18:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Preposed fanmade page I'm busy all day, but if you have problems, I'll take a look at whats going on. One-Winged Hawk 05:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) >:( Why did you delete my page? That was very mean. Tell me why please? You've been a busy beaver... Whoa... Your on fire! One-Winged Hawk 13:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :So are you going to fix the broken links related to the boxart on the actual pages then or am I'm being left to fix it tomorrow when I have time lol? One-Winged Hawk 16:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Have you tried main Vocaloid directory then put them as V1 and V2 as a sub-directory or is that what your suggesting. Sorry I'm tired this evening and reading things is difficult. One-Winged Hawk 18:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Kasane Keko She isn't an UTAU but Teto's sister, she uses Len's voice. She is just a re-color of Teto, please take the poll off, and I didn't create her, Doofus-P did. She's a Fanmadeloid. :/ Snowloid Sweet! I've been forced to sit back and watch. I feel guilty but I don't know how your setting things up right now so I've just had to wait for you to finish, doing odd little things here and there. One-Winged Hawk 07:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :You'll have to ask Dame on what that site is. T_T :But lets keep it in mind for now. One-Winged Hawk 21:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Name orders for western order names, label them as "English/Western name" as that reads more appropriately. And I think we should convert the fanmades to the Japanese name order too, particularly names supplied with indigenous Japanese names. Yes, I was one of those that wasn't in favor of the naming order, but looking at it now, it doesn't look that bad. O Herman 09:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) unbalanced The side bar of the main page shouldn't be longer then the main bulk, I had to juggle to get it right Bunai. :-/ I'm not going to stop you, I'm just noting it here because it looks arkward, we've got to keep them fairly balanced otherwise it look unprofessional. One-Winged Hawk 07:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Would moving the videos to the main bulk help? I can alter the template to fit them with the main page layout. It might take some tweaking as you can't just move and slot something like that. One-Winged Hawk 07:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Also it might give more room for other videos like demos? One-Winged Hawk 07:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Let me think about this for today. I'll see if theres another way of doing things. One-Winged Hawk 09:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, its okay, its not a big deal. I've tried some scrolling boxes on the "did you know" section, how does it look your end? One-Winged Hawk 10:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) figurines table Hmmm... I don't know how it looks to you but it looks out of place to me. I do note its not worth have the date and thing next to it as I can't find the date of releases for most of those figurines. It renders it pointless. Have you tried a table with the picture up top and the text underneath it? It would allow them to be side by side. However, I think your going to come across the same layout probs... I hate Oasis, the layout has caused so many problems for so many people, this is yet another example. *sigh* its not your fault, its the wikia team for forcing it on everyone and removing the template everyone loved. One-Winged Hawk 21:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have to get back to you on that one tomorrow, I have to set up for a zoo trip (good grief) tomorrow, I'm about to empty a SD card of old photos and go to bed. Sorry, I'll tell you tomrrow how it looks.... If I'm not shattered and really to collasp from walking around the largest in my country zoo. T_T One-Winged Hawk 21:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::... ... ... ... ... Any trip with my father is a pain. ... ... ... ... He is so "ARGH" he ruins every trip he takes me on. -_-' ::I might just not be on-line at all tomorrow and drown my sorrows. Not that I drink, its a figure of speech. I will note some features don't really work well on mono anyway. I'm just using it because its not oasis. One-Winged Hawk 21:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I was thinking up a really intelligent way to put this in perspective after reading your message and all I came up was this; at least one of us is having fun tomorrow. Lol. X-D One-Winged Hawk 21:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Receptions I'm a bit skepital about adding these because its not something you can prove on the spot. Can you go over the few I'm adding right now and give feed back on if its a good idea? Reception is a difficult thing to write about, especially when all you've got is forum comments and youtube notes. If you think its not a good idea, just revert everything back. I'm sort of uncertain about it myself. I'm going to do one more, Big Al and leave it at that. One-Winged Hawk 07:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Argh, answered on my talk page instead of yours! @_@ :Sorry Bunai, but yeah, answers on my talk page... Very sorry. One-Winged Hawk Pick up page and a interaction idea I don't know, I've been considering a page specifically for editors to pick up anything worth noting anywhere. Basically, it will list things in need of translating, who has translated it and where. As well as list any sites where users might want this kind of information. I'll organise it next week. Also, I'm considering a wikia challenge page where users can subject a project to a monthly theme. I don't know about that one, we're not a fansite, but it could produce interest results. We don't have a community set up here and it would be nice to get one going since I can't fix our forum. The first one will go up on the 1st day of next month. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 11:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I can reset the forum no probs and will do that over the weekend. One-Winged Hawk 21:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Template The template idea is much better then what we have now, that much I can say. One-Winged Hawk 06:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for telling me fanmades You know this is getting silly. Out of the last 12 fanmade pages, all have been spam, fanfictional characters never intended to be serious stuff or undeveloped characters. I'm tempted to say its time to just accept that we're not getting anywhere allowing people to add characters on the wikia. Its not like we get a Neru or Haku popular character appear everyday and outside of Japan, theres little in the way of popular fanmades. One-Winged Hawk 07:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, I just put the thing on the wikia I was going to try out a week ago, if its not successful I'll retire it at the end of the month. One-Winged Hawk 08:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) "Claim to Fame" Thats a placeholder name, my minds gone blank and I don't know what to call it. O.o Any ideas Bunai? Thats not really what the sections for. One-Winged Hawk 09:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll properly move it lower down the page closer to trivia anyway later, I was just mass putting it on pages at the top. Sorry. I was sort of juggling several things at once. my bad. @_@ "Achievements" seems closet to intention though. Though is Sonika's "worst voicebank" note an achievement, lol. One-Winged Hawk 11:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :"Notablity?" perhaps? I don't know, I began editing that last message before you wrote the second, regardless, enjoy your sleep. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 11:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) MMD listings BTW, theres a reason for the MMD models being listed in the galleries now, but I'm not saying why. It has something to do with the gallery notice. One-Winged Hawk 18:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh thats fine. I'm not going to interfer with that, you can also put the gallery notice there anyway. Lol. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 18:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Already heard about that one prior to uploading it, ironically, I know also the sad story behind it, haha, not to mention its the ONLY story I know of MMD, I don't really have an interest in MMD, its just one of the first Miki songs I saw on youtube mentioned it. I listed it in the end for that reason, though I'll note that on the gallery, iit was meant to help identify the model amongst others. One-Winged Hawk 18:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC)